nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
V0.22.11
| }} ---- __TOC__ This will be the last patch which affects content before I head to PAX. While you cannot access Wild Metamorphosis in this build, it contains the work in progress, so quite a bit of code was moved around. Because of this, I'll be greatful to know if you've tested its stability by leaving an emoji on these patch notes }} * Pulse has been reworked, and has received new artwork, which occludes visibility less. Please see Balance Changes for details * Pulse now works with Barrage (As it has no primary projectiles, it will Pulse once and then barrage the secondary projectiles) * Pulse secondary projectiles are now affected by most anything that would alter size, homing, velocity, and so on (Stealth, Charged Shot, Skirmish, etc...) * Loaded Mines has new behavior with non-projectile based weapons, creating a cluster of weapon instances instead of performing the attack only once. It arrives at the number of attacks as usual, calculating rate of fire and mine effect in the equation. Currently, only Pulse fits this behavior, but later weapons such as Thermal Lance also will * Lowered the base EXP needed to level up from 15 to 30, making early game level ups a little less overwhelmingly frequent. The first EXP orb you get will still always grant enough exp to level up * Spitfire now summons Pulsar enemy adds }} * Pulse was double dipping modifiers to blast radius. This is no longer true. The base size has been made larger to compensate, especially the outer ring, which is now considerably larger * 135 x2 -> 180 / 90 Pulse base damage. This means that the inner ring now deals twice as much damage as the outer ring (66.67%) * Pulse shards are now smaller, and deal 50% of the damage of the inner pulse. They don't begin degenerating as soon to compensate (which also helps them be longer range when used with Barrage) * Tactical Link is now a binary buff. If you're in the radius of an Advanced Construct, you and that construct have 8% hull damage resistance. It works on Bastion, even though it does not display a radius. * 135 -> 130 Bastion base durability * Removed the top speed mechanic. I don't expect this will affect anything, as it was almost impossible to hit this cap due to how friction works * Weapon recoil is now an additively stacking property * Burnout Reactors no longer increases the damage of Self Destruction. Adding the ability to scale with burn damage is more than enough * +3% -> 2% total construct assembly speed per downed construct for Engineer's innate ability, Priority Zero * The mechanic which governs how much shield effect and radius is lost based on how many constructs it is spread across has been made less generous. I'm not sure if this is in the right place, yet * 80 -> 90 Courser base hull strength * Changed quite a bit of structure under the hood }} * Tactical Link now properly affects the construct and not only you... O_O * Added fractional shot delay to Vanguard, Juggernaut, and Seraph, preventing them from cease firing at very high waves * Changing your gear counts as a level for the purpose of the level 8 mod unlocks * Fixed a crash with Ally + Flak + Homing Strike * Mayhem next unlock now properly displays at account level 58 * Hidden Power now properly removes Singular Strike Category:Patch Notes